Perfect
by Anyuchiha Winchester Hummel
Summary: Tu eres perfecto para mi


Au: Este es un universo alterno completamente, con personalidades diferentes incluidas

* * *

Los gemidos llenaban la habitación hasta que llego la culminación.

La pareja cayo agotada,el que estaba arriba se recosto a lado y se quedo dormido.

Kurt miro a su pareja, después se dio la vuelta y se levanto al baño, en el pasillo su mirada se topo con un viejo peluche sentado en una silla, regalo de su mama cuando era niño

Made a wrong turn

once or twice.

Dug my way out,

blood and fire.

Bad decisions,

that's alright.

Welcome to my silly life.

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood!

Miss "No way,It's all good", it didn't slow me down

Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated!

Look, I'm still around...

Los niños jugaban en todo el patio, un pequeño niño de ocho años jugaba solo con un un osito de peluche.

En ese momento otro niño llego y agarro el peluche

-devuelvemelo! -grito el

-callate nena kurt -dijo el otro y avento el peluche lejos

Kurt lo miro furioso y sin pensarlo se tiro sobre el

-ahhhh! Quitate! -grito el otro

-Kurt que haces? Sueltalo! -grito la maestra corriendo hacia el y quitandolo de encima -eso no se hace!

-pero el...

-el nada! No quiero excusas! Estas castigado y llamare a tu papa!

Pretty pretty please!

Don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than,

Less then Perfect

Pretty pretty please

If you ever ever feel like you're nothing

You are Perfect to me!

La fiesta era muy divertida, todos reian y jugaban.

Kurt miraba a los niños de lejos. Aunque era vecino de Rachel Berry desde antes de nacer y muchas veces iban a comer a su casa con ellos, no lo habian invitado.

Pero Kurt miraba solo a un niño de entre todos, quien estaba jugando football.

Era un niño muy lindo. El primo de Rachel.

De repente el niño lo miro y Kurt se escondio, había estado pintando y no se veía bien

Cuando volvió a mirar el niño ya no estaba.

You're so mean (Your so mean)

When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong

Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head(In the head)

Make them like you instead

So complicated, look how happy you'll make it!

Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game

It's enough! I've done all I can think of

Chased down all my demons, I've seen

-hey homo! -grito Azimio Adams mientras lo aventaba contra unos casilleros.

Kurt no respondio, se agacho a recoger sus libros y se fue al baño

Ahi saco de su bolsillo una bolsita que contenía heroína y la inhalo, después escribió en la pared con una navaja "Losers"

0000

-Yo no voy ir a ningún lado! -le grito Kurt a su padre

-Claro que si! Necesitas ir a terapia, Ahora camina -comenzó a jalarlo

-no...quiero! no! -pero a pesar de todo Burt termino obligandolo a entrar a su camioneta y llevarlo hasta la casa de rehabilitación.

Oh, pretty pretty please

Don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than

Less then Perfect

Pretty pretty please

If you ever ever feel like you're nothing

You are Perfect to me

La puerta crujio cuando la abrio asi que se detuvo un poco, miró a su alrededor y tras no ver a nadie volvió a entrar.

El cuarto estaba en silencio. Corrió hasta la gabeta y la abrió, comenzó a buscar la carpeta de respuestas.

De repente se vio una luz en el lugar

-que haces tu aquí?!

Kurt salio corriendo pero el guardia lo persiguio y al final lo detuvo

-que traes ahi?! -dijo el guardia y lo reviso sacando el folder -ahh con que las respuestas del examen del profesor Smith, ahora si estas en problemas...camina!

0000

-salir con Hummel? -dijo el pelinegro -ni que estuviera loco, lo has visto? Es horrible! Preferiría primero salir con Jacob que con el!

El castaño estaba en uno de los cubiculos mientras los miraba con odio.

0000

Kurt se miro en el espejo, odiaba su cuerpo escualido y palido...no era nada.

Se odiaba.

0000

Las paredes estaban llenas de sangre, Kurt estaba recostado dentro de la tina con el agua completamente roja.

La sangre escurria por sus brazos.

Ya no queria seguir adelante.

Tenia 22 años y no tenia nada porque seguir

Su madre había muerto cuando tenia ocho años, su padre había muerto un año antes de cáncer.

Nunca había tenido pareja, su vida en la universidad era horrible, no tenia amigos y odiaba a todos.

Cerro los ojos esperando perder la consciencia, los abrió un poco para ver a su alrededor una ultima vez y entonces lo miro, el pequeño peluche, regalo de su madre.

"No, esto no ha acabado, no así"

The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in line, and we try try try,

But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time

Why do we do that? Why do I do that?

-es un trabajo maravilloso -dijo el hombre mirando el cuadro -eres el autor?

-si -dijo Kurt y el otro hombre lo miro

-Kurt Hummel?

El castaño lo miro extrañado pero asintió

-soy el primo de Rachel Berry, David Karofsky

Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please!

Pretty pretty please,

Don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than

Less then perfect

Pretty pretty please

If you ever ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are Perfect to me Yeaaahhh...!

Kurt salio de sus pensamientos al sentir unos brazos en su cintura uno de estos subio hasta las cicatrices en sus antebrazos que decían Perfecto.

You are Perfect, you're Perfect!

Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing

You are Perfect to me.

-tu eres perfecto para mi -le susurro su esposo en su oído y Kurt sonrió dandose cuenta que por por primera vez era verdad.


End file.
